miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Silencer/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] André: My good old friend Bob. How wonderful to see you. And you've brought little Xavier-Yves with you, too. (pinches XY's cheek) XY: (pushes André's hand away) Uh, my peeps call me XY, if you don't mind, Mr. Mayor. Xavier-Yves is way too- André: XY! Of course! The famous DJ XY! (sits XY and Bob down) It's an honor for the palace to receive such a fantastic artist and his father. Bob: Does that mean dinner's on the house, then? André: Uh...uh... Bob: (laughs) I'm joking. André: (laughs) You're too much, Bob. Always the comedian. Enjoy your meal. Bon appetite! (walks away) Bob: I tried. Okay, we need to talk about this special TV appearance you're going to be making. You know, this'll be a major promotional event for you. You got any new material to premiere? New ideas? XY: 'Course not, Dad. You know I never have any ideas. (he and Bob laugh) Bob: So let me hear what you've ripped- er, what you've come up with this year. (listens to XY play his song on a laptop but then signals for him to stop) Isn't it a bit similar to what you were doing last year? XY: (plays last year's song) Oh, yeah. Guess I ripped off my own music. (he and Bob laugh again) Bob: Never mind. No one will know the difference anyway. Image is key. What kind of visuals you got going? Any concepts? XY: Any what? Bob: Forget it. I'll use the same plan that's made me the rich man I am today. If you're short on great ideas, borrow someone else's. (he and XY laugh so hard that other guests begin staring at them) Bob: We're looking for new talent. Stunning musical and visual skills are a must. With a brand new style that everyone will die for. You have two weeks to send in your videos. Marinette: It's a perfect opportunity to showcase Kitty Section. Luka: And the stage clothes you designed, Marinette. Marinette: (blushes) If we all pitch in, two weeks is more than enough time to make an awesome video. Everyone in? Rose: Here we go! Everyone: Kitty Section! Rose: ♫ And nothing makes me feel better! ♫ Luka: Wow! This is so awesome! We're so in the moment. The song's fun and totally sincere. (approaches Marinette, who is anxiously looking at her phone) Hey, Marinette. Still no news about the contest? Marinette: Maybe they didn't like our song? Luka: They must've received a ton of videos. They probably haven't made their pick yet. Ivan: Uh, oh. You better take a look at this, guys. (Everyone looks outside the boat window and see the TVi studio where XY is performing Kitty Section's song and wearing a cardboard version of their costumes) XY: ♫ ...cause I love my unicorn, and fluffy blue bunnies, too! ♫ Alec: Wow! Lovin' the new look, XY! You've really outdone yourself this time. How did you come up with a style that's so... original? XY: (points at his head) It's all in here. Ivan: But that's our original style! Luka: (to Marinette) Your unicorn, and your mask! Marinette: (to Luka) That's your melody. (to Rose) It's your music. That's not fair! That should be you guys up there on TV. There better be a good explanation. We have to have it out with Bob Roth and XY. Guard 1: They're not here right now. Marinette: Seriously? They're right there on live screen. Guard 1: You're not allowed in. You don't have an invitation and the show already started. Marinette: But it's our show! Guard 2: Not our problem, miss. (Luka and Marinette get an idea and smirk at each other; Ivan wears a Kitty Section costume ad chases Rose and Juleka around the studio building) Rose: Help! Our friend's been akumatized! Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't here to save us! Quick! Guard 2: Stop messin' around kids, it's not gonna work. Guard 1: We've got work to do, so get out of here and go watch the show at home. (unbeknowest to him and the other security guard, Marinette and Luka have sneaked past them; they enter the studio and go up to the floor where XY is performing) Alec: Wow! Awesome, XY! Such a 180 from your last record! This might be your best yet! So tell me, where did you get the inspiration for all this new material? XY: Oh, it's nothing really. I came up with the whole song in 5 minutes. Luka: In 5 minutes? He couldn't even sing it the way it's supposed to be sung. Marinette: And his mask isn't even a good rip-off. (notices Bob and approaches him) Mr. Roth! My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm the one who sent you the Kitty Section video. Bob: Video? What video? I don't know what you're talking about, kid. Marinette: Maybe I can jog your memory? Look! (shows Bob the video on her phone) The costumes, the mask, the music, the dance moves. They're all the same! Bob: There's no comparison. This here is some amateur garage band. My son is a solo artist. You guys play instruments, his music is all digital. Our unicorn is much cooler, and our masks are nothing like yours. Luka: That's not true! You copied Marinette's costumes! Marinette: And it's the exact same song. You stole Luka's music! XY: Oh, come on. Let's not exaggerate now. We may have just been a little bit... inspired, that's all. Luka: Inspired? You flat out stole! You didn't design this mask! (rips mask from XY's head) Marinette did! Marinette: Listen, it's not too late to do the right thing. Just tell the truth and let Kitty Section appear on the show. That's all we're asking. Bob: Yeah. First they'll wanna be in the show. Then they'll be asking for a cut of the profits. No way! Never saw or heard of Kitten Division. Luka: Forget it, Marinette. It's no big deal. Let's just go. Marinette: No! It's not fair! I won't stand by and let my friends' work get stolen. (to Bob) If you won't tell the truth, then I will! Right now, on the air, live! (walks up to the camera) Bob: (grabs Marinette's arm) If you do that, I'll tell them you're the copycats, not me. I've got all the music biz eating out of my hand. So who do you think they're gonna believe? Me, or a group of nobodies? Luka: Grrr... Bob: You'll never have a future in this business. You'll never make another costume. And there'll be no more music for your buddies because as far as everyone's concerned, you'll be the rip-off artists. Luka: Grrr... Hawk Moth: Ah. I'm detecting the echo of a very rare emotion. The anger of a creator whose work has been stolen. Who also cannot bear to see the one he loves suffer. (creates akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize this pure soul. Bob: (laughs) Not quite so cocky now, are we? (The akuma enters the mask Luka is holding) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Silencer, I am Hawk Moth. This man is the voice of evil. I'm giving you the power to silence him for good. All I ask of you in return are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have an agreement, Silencer? Luka: (puts on mask) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I'll take your silence as a yes. (Luka transforms into Silencer) XY: (to Marinette) Do you have any idea how much work it took me to copy your costumes? Silencer: (grabs XY's face and puts his fingers on his lips) Shh. (A floating blob containing XY's voice comes out of his mouth) Bob: (hides behind Marinette) What's that? (XY attempts to speak but finds that his voice is now gone) Silencer: (absorbs the blob into his helmet, approaches Marinette, and talks to her using XY's voice) Don't worry, Marinette. I would never hurt you. I will use the power Hawk Moth has given me to restore justice. I will force Bob Roth to admit what he has done to you and Kitty Section. Marinette: Don't do that, Luka. That's revenge, not justice. And if you team up with Hawk Moth, you'll have to face Cat Noir and Ladybug. Silencer: Cat Noir and Ladybug? Where were they when we needed them? As now, Silencer is laying down the law of silence. (Marinette gasps) You’re the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the day we first met. I won’t let anything happen to you. (takes off) Marinette: Wha!? (runs inside a bathroom stall) Tikki: Did that sound like a declaration of love to you? Marinette: I think so. Which is kind of weird coming from a villain. Tikki: Perhaps Luka feels the same way. Marinette: (excitedly) Do you think!? Uh, stay focused, Marinette! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Silencer: You can't get away from me, Bob Roth. I will make you tell the truth, live on TV. Bob: Don't touch me! I'm warning you! I'm well-connected. One call to Mr. Bourgeois... (falls down) ...and he'll bring the police for me. The whole army if he has to! Silencer: Shh. (almost steals Bob's voice but Ladybug stops him with her yo-yo) Ladybug: I can't let you do this, Silencer. (jumps in front of Bob) Bob: And about time, too! (gets back up) What are you waiting for? (pushes Ladybug towards Silencer) Get to work! Ladybug: (while fighting) Listen, Luka -- er, Silencer. You don't know what you're doing. Hawk Moth is evil. You think you're using your power for good but you're wrong. (gets kicked towards Bob) Bob: Oh, come on! Stop mincing around and protect me! (uses Ladybug as a shield, causing her voice to be stolen and absorbed by Silencer) Sorry, Ladybug. Occupational hazard, I guess. No hard feelings? Bye! (escapes on the roof's elevator) Silencer: (using Ladybug's voice) You shouldn't have stood in my way, Ladybug. Ladybug: (calls on Lucky Charm but receives nothing) Silencer: (using XY's voice) No Lucky Charm this time, Ladybug. (using Ladybug's voice) You'd need your voice for that, and I'm the one who's got it. (fights Ladybug but she quickly escapes him) You can run, Ladybug, but you can't get away from me for long. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don't let her escape you, Silencer. She's vulnerable. Silencer: (using XY's voice) Don't worry, Hawk Moth. Now that I've got Ladybug's voice, I have a plan to get ahold of her and Cat Noir's Miraculous. (using both XY's and Ladybug's voice) But first: revenge! (takes off) Ladybug: (sends Cat Noir a message and then follows Silencer) Plagg: Adrien, come see this. Adrien: What is it? (sees Ladybug through the window) Ladybug? Plagg: Looks like we got a problem. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir) Cat Noir: (sees Ladybug's messages) Meow! M'lady sent me some messages. I bet she misses me! (takes off) Silencer: (using XY's voice) Where are you hiding, Bob Roth? You're definitely good at hiding. (using Ladybug's voice) But you won't get away from me. I've got plans for you, too. (heads towards City Hall, unaware that Ladybug is watching him) Cat Noir: I'm right here, M'lady. Uh, I'm here now, so go ahead and fill me in. (Ladybug sends him a message) Of course, I should've thought of that. (Ladybug sends him another message) Hey, that's not very nice! Ladybug: (signals that Silencer went to City Hall) Cat Noir: You're right! Let's go! We'll get your voice back and talk ourselves out of this mess! (prepares to take off but is pulled back by Ladybug) I don't want to be catty but I really don't know what you mean. (Ladybug sends him a message, which he reads out loud) We've got a major problem. I can't call out my Lucky Charm or say Miraculous Ladybug. Ah, you've definitely got a point there. The magic ladybugs won't be able to fix up all the damage caused by Silencer. (Ladybug sends another message) And you can't say the detransformation words? Which means you'll be a mute Ladybug for the rest of your life? (Ladybug nods) But it has its advantages in a way. Now you'll never be able to pick on my jokes. (Ladybug hits him on the head with her yo-yo) I'm kidding, M'lady. Don't worry, you always get us out of the worst fixes. (Ladybug takes off) Meanwhile, I'll be able to babble to my heart's content. (takes off) Bob: Get away from me, you filthy critters. (dials phone) André? André, it's me! I need you to send in the troops. André: (on the phone) No problem, Bob. I'll take care of it. Where are you? Bob: The one place in Paris you've probably never step foot in. The sewers! André: Don't worry, I'll send the police in right away! (André is revealed to have been Silencer using the mayor's voice; he hangs up and dials another number) Silencer: (using André's voice) Mayor Bourgeois here. Get me Officer Roger. Cat Noir: Maybe I could imitate your voice? Lucky Charm, Lucky Charm, Lucky Charm, Lucky Charm! (notices Ladybug's irritated look) Uh... yeah, okay, I'll shut up now. Ladybug: (gets an idea and tries to signal it to Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Uh... cat got your tongue? (Ladybug tries again) A night at the opera? Ladybug: (facepalms and messages Cat Noir the idea) Cat Noir: You want to make Silencer say the words Lucky Charm with the voice he stole from you? Very smart! Now let's hear how you're gonna do that. (Ladybug messages him the plan) Don't even think about it, M'lady. It'll never work. (Ladybug sends another message) You're right, though, we don't have much of a choice. (Silencer suddenly exits City Hall so Ladybug and Cat Noir secretly follow him) Bob: Thank you, Officer Roger. Thanks for looking out for your fellow citizens. Roger: (puts handcuffs on Bob) Mr. Roth, you're under arrest. (shoves Bob into his car and drives off) Bob: What? This is a big misunderstanding! Bob: Where are you taking me? Roger: Mayor's orders. Bob: Mr. Bourgeois and I have been friends for a very long time and- Roger: (on the phone) Yes, we're nearly there, Mr. Mayor. (elevator door opens and Silencer appears) Silencer: (using the mayor's voice) Thank you, officer. Roger: Uh, and who are you? Silencer: Shh. (steals and absorbs Roger's voice and then drags Bob out of the elevator) Bob: Uh, no! Let me go! Silencer: (using Roger's voice) I can take your voice, Bob Roth, and make you say whatever I please. But that's not what I want. I want you to admit what you did to Marinette and her friends with your own voice. Bob: Never! I'd rather be silent! Silencer: (using Ladybug's voice) You really think I can't make you? Listen, I can ruin your reputation just like you threatened to do with Marinette. (using the mayor's voice) Everyone in showbiz knows me. I'll make sure you lose every single one of your friends. (using Roger's voice) I'll put you in prison. (using XY's voice) I'll never sing for you, Dad. You'll never make another dime from my music. (using all voices) We'll make your life a nightmare, Bob Roth. Bob: Wait, stop! Okay, I'll do it! I'll tell the truth! Silencer: (using Alec's voice) Dear viewers, we're back on the air for a exclusive interview with Bob Roth. He has something very important... (Outside the film set, Ladybug is about to burst inside when Cat Noir stops her) Cat Noir: Wait, M'lady! It might be too early to pull off your crazy plan. We could wait for Bob Roth to actually tell the truth. Then justice would be served for Kitty Section, wouldn't it? (Ladybug sends him a message) It would be revenge, not justice. And being coerced into telling the truth is meaningless. You're right, M'lady. You're not much fun but you do have a point. We have to save him. (bursts into the film set) C'mon! (fights Silencer) We got all the time in the world! We might as well have a bit of fun! Silencer: Keep your nose out of other people's business, kitty, or I'll silence you. Cat Noir: That would be a shame considering how hilarious I am. (While Cat Noir fights Silencer, Ladybug drags Bob out of the film set, which Silencer notices) Silencer: Where'd he go? (runs after Bob and Ladybug) Bob: You're gonna have to do better than that, Ladybug, if you're gonna defeat this supervillain. Isn't that you and Cat Noir's job? This is all that band's fault -- those Kitty what-ya-ma-callits. None of this would've happened if they hadn't made a fuss about their so-called ideas. Cat Noir: Oh, no! I can't find Ladybug anywhere! How will I ever get out of this mess without her? Silencer: (using Ladybug's voice in another part of the hallways) Cat Noir! I'm over here! Cat Noir: M'lady! If you've gotten your voice back, then you've defeated Silencer! It's safe to come and find you! Silencer: Yes, yes, there's no danger now. Meet me outside the studio. I'll wait for you. Cat Noir: Okay, I'm coming! I'll meet you outside the studio door! Bob: You've got to be the dumbest superheroes ever! How could you let the bad guy in on your plan? And what's with this fake Lucky Charm? I thought it was supposed to be magic or something, but it's actually just some crafty special effects. (Finally fed up with Bob, Ladybug puts the lamp down and pulls out some tape) Cat Noir: You took your time. Did something hold you up? (Ladybug nods and the Silencer appears in front of them) Ha, ha! You thought you had us, didn’t you, Silencer? But you’re wrong! Ladybug still has her superpowers. (Ladybug shows Silencer the lamp) Silencer: (using Ladybug’s voice) That’s impossible! I took your voice from you! How could you possibly have summoned up your Lucky Charm? (Upon saying the words “Lucky Charm”, Ladybug’s Lucky Charm activates and she receives a vacuum, much to Silencer’s surprise) Cat Noir: I don’t see how this is going to work any better than a lamp but at least you’ve got yourself a real Lucky Charm. (begins to fight Silencer inside the film set) I’m warning you, buddy! You haven’t heard the last from Ladybug! Ladybug: (looks around and sees a power cable, Cat Noir's belt, and a camera; she plugs the vacuum into the cable and then whistles for Cat Noir to give her his belt) Cat Noir: Catch this, M'lady! (throws belt towards Ladybug, who uses it to carry the vacuum Ghostbusters-style) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (gets pinned down by Silencer and has his voice taken away, but the blob is absorbed by Ladybug into her vacuum before Silencer can absorb it) (Cat Noir pins Silencer down and uses Cataclysm on his helmet, freeing the akuma and also all the voices he stole, which Ladybug absorbs into her vacuum except for her own voice, which she swallows) Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma) Gotcha! Bye, bye, little butterfly! (Cat Noir attempts to speak but nothing comes out) You're right, this does have its advantages. Miraculous Ladybug! Roger: (through a megaphone from outside the TVi studio) Give us back our voices! Cat Noir: Ah, much better. Luka: What happened? Ladybug: You were akumatized. But everything's fine now. Bob: This is outrageous, Ladybug! You tied me up and imprisoned me in a dressing room! Ladybug: Me? I did that? That doesn't sound like me at all. Bob: (notices that Luka has been deakumatized) The ladybug and cat got you. Serves you right! What did you think, kid? That I was going to tell everybody the truth? That I stole Kitty Section's song and your girlfriend's costumes, so I could give them to my talentless son? You didn't think that superheroes would come to save me, huh? That's right! They work for me now! ...What's up with you guys? Why are you all smiling like that?! Ladybug: We're smiling because you're on the air, Mr. Roth. (points at Cat Noir, who is revealed to be aiming the camera at Bob) Everything you just said was broadcast live. Parisians: Boooo! Bob: Eh heh heh heh heh. Precisely! It was all just a big joke! I actually happen to love the band Kitten Division! In fact, I love them so much that I was about to sign them to their first record deal! And now, they're going to finish off this show with their very own song! I didn't mention it earlier, to keep it a surprise! But it was my idea from the start! Cat Noir: We usually save the good guys from the baddies, but I've got my doubts about this one. You sure he hasn't been akumatized? (goes to untie Bob) Ladybug: Nope. He's like that all the time. (notices her earrings beeping) Gotta go! I'm about to transform back. See you soon, my kitty. Cat Noir: (enamored) I love when she calls me that. Parisians: (cheer) Hawk Moth: You broke the laws of silence, Ladybug. But I'm preparing an act of vengeance for you that will leave you speechless. Alec: And now, please welcome the next big thing in town: Kitty Section! Marinette: (grabs ahold of Luka before he goes onstage) Luka? Did you really mean those things you said when you were akumatized? Luka: I'm sorry, Marinette, but I don't remember. What did I say? Marinette: Uh, oh, nothing. It was nothing at all. You were possessed by Hawk Moth's akuma. Luka: I don't know what I possibly could've said. I just hope it wasn't anything mean. Because you're the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. As clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first day we met. (walks onstage) Marinette: That was a declaration of love. Right, Tikki? Tikki: One of the most beautiful ones I've ever heard. (Kitty Section begins to perform) Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts